The various embodiments described herein relate to a door for a pet enclosure.
Pet enclosures are utilized for numerous purposes such as potty training a pet. The pet enclosure must enable the owner to retain the pet within an enclosed area. However, at certain times the pet owner would like to release the pet from the enclosed area. In order to do so, current prior art pet enclosures include doors that allow the pet to exit or enter the pet enclosure. Unfortunately, pet doors of prior art pet enclosures are cumbersome to operate.
Accordingly, there is a need the art for an improved pet door.